Archive:Team - Reverse 55/SS
This is a variant of the classic 55/SS team that is designed to virtually flip the positions of the Monk and the Necromancer to provide a more reliable and efficient way to farm the Underworld and other similar places. The Necromancer lowers his health to 55 to provide a base for the classic 55 build, while the Monk casts all the required spells on the Necromancer to allow for better energy management and much more fun. The beauty of this build is in the fact that both players gain energy every time the Necromancer is hit, unlike normal versions, so energy is much less of a problem. Also, the spells cast by the Necromancer are not crucial to the life of the team so if he doesn't have enough energy at any time he can simply wait for it to regenerate with no downside other than the time it takes to recharge. Another perk lies in the nature of having a Monk as a backliner, meaning a "hard" Resurrect can be brought. And also note that you can use this build on any profession--anybody that can lower their health to 55 (and if necessary bring he Mantras) can go, so there may be even better variants than the SS. The Team * 1''' / * '''1 / Attributes and Skills The Necromancer/Tank prof=necro/mesmer curses=12+1+3 blood=9+3 soul=0+3 insp=3 illus=9SpiritEchoHasteof ResolveVisageVisageRitualRenewal/build Equipment * A Curses wand with extra energy and a -50hp Grim Cesta. The wand is absolutely necessary and cannot be switched out for even a Totem Axe because it needs to be ranged and have proper damage-dealing abilities to kill a Dying Nightmare or two if one may spawn. * 5 Superior Runes of all the Necromancer attributes, plus one on the armor that would most likely--if you needed to change a piece of armor for some reason--be switched out to another one and a full set of Radiant Insignias. The Monk prof=monk/any div=10+3+1 prot=11+3 healing=10+3SpiritBreezeof AbsorptionBreakerRebirthLifeBondSpirit/build Equipment * Any 20% enchanting weapon. * Extra energy Runes and Insignias. Usage * Upon entry, the Monk maintains both enchantments on the Necromancer. Blood Ritual can be cast on the Monk for energy management. * While he/she is being attacked, the Monk should always maintain the necessary enchantments on the Necromancer and the Necromancer should maintain Mantra of Resolve to prevent interrupts. * The Monk should always probe the area for Dying Nightmares before the Necromancer moves through. * Have the Monk cast Spell Breaker, Protective Spirit, and either Healing Breeze or Shield of Absorption (one of these must be maintained) on the Necromancer just before engaging. The Necromancer should use Blood Renewal for healing and to counter any degeneration. Note that Blood Renewal cannot support the Necromancer on its own, even if Protective Spirit is on him. All of these Enchantments must be maintained. * The Necromancer then aggros the mob and lets them gather around him, then backs up to make them stand on top of each other. This will make Spiteful Spirit work more effectively. If a Dying Nightmare pops up, the Necromancer should immediately wand it to death. It will only take 2-3 hits (in Normal Mode) if the wand is max and is of the right attribute. * Echo Spiteful Spirit and cast it on two separate targets, then cast Reckless Haste. The enemies will die. * For Smite Crawlers and Grasping Darknesses or other enemies who cannot be afforded to have any energy or adrenaline, the Necromancer should alternate between the Visages. Counters * Too much degeneration. * Enchantment removal that can't be countered with Spell Breaker. * Life Stealing. Variants * If the Necromancer doesn't plan on dying, the Monk can bring another skill of his choice instead of Rebirth, as long as it doesn't require an undeveloped attribute. * Reckless Haste can be replaced with another skill such as Signet of Lost Souls or Insidious Parasite since it makes enemies miss 50% of the time (which makes you gain less energy from the maintained enchantments). Notes * It could be more cost effective to use the Visages instead of the Mantra--with no energy or adrenaline, enemies can't even interrupt you. * The true beauty of this build lies in the fact that the monk can turn any 55hp character (even without any skills on their bar) into a true 55 that can survive just about anything. So, if you wanted to bring a Ritualist with VWK or even a Hamstorm Warrior you could! (That is, if you don't need the mantras.) See Also * Build:Team - 55/SS * Build:Team - 55/SS FoW